Curly VS Straight
by CheckYesJuliet08
Summary: Mai's first date in three years. How will it go?


**I will never straighten my hair to impress a guy ever again- Taylor Swift (quote)**

Mai has a date! Yes! THE Mai Taniyama finally found a boy her age that wanted to date her despite her uhh 'family' situation. She was beyond happy.

Before I get too ahead of myself let me let you in on Mai's dirty little secret. When she turned fifteen she had taken to straightening her natural ringletts, but after her first year with SPR she deemed it too much of a hassle and had taken to just leaving it be. Her hair, since she stopped cutting it now reaches between her shoulder blades.

Anyway back to the date. Mai hasn't had a date in hmm over three years now, leaving her nineteen and never been kissed. Why? Well you see, Naru left for England maybe four weeks before her sixteenth birthday only to return that same time three years later. She was happy he at least returned before her birthday. Though she could never forgive him for his abrupt departure.

So there she was, in all her girly, nineteen year old glory. Her well developed body adorned a simple black dress and gladiator sandals, her hair straight and now just brushing her mid back. She surely could impress the guy with straight hair, ne?

She shrugs before exiting her apartment to find Lavi leaning casually against his car. She grins widely, making her way over to him.

"Mai you look wonderful" He says

She falters a little, noting that he said half heartedly

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself" She smiles as she climbs in the passenger seat

"I know but then again I always do" He smirks

Shock causes her to fall silent. LIKE HELL the first guy she has dated in such a long time would be a narcissist. Naru is everywhere!

He pulls into the parking lot of a close by McDonalds, her mouth drops.

"Are we eating here then going somewhere else?" She asks politely

"Nope, I'm taking you out then going to a party" He says before heading in and ordering for her.

They sit opposite each other, the conversation had ended with him asking her to shout for dinner. Mai being Mai agreed and handed cash forward to the girl serving them, she wore a sorry look for her customer and Mai smiles sadly.

They had finished eating and Lavi leans swiftly across the table. Mai's heightened senses caused her to move and his lips came in contact with her cheek.

"I'll walk home thanks Lavi" She mumbles

"Suit yourself, bye Mai"

Mai sinks down in her seat, as the same girl who served her before exits the employee door and sits opposite Mai offering her an ice cream, which she gratefully takes.

"Thanks. My first date in over three years and this is how it goes" She mumbles

The girl looks at her sympathetically

"Is there anywhere you need a lift to? I'm on my break so I don't mind"

"Oh no that's fine, I might just pop in to my office and see if my boss is around" Mai says as she finishes her ice cream standing to leave

"Oh what office is that?"

"Shibuya Phsychic Research" Mai says proudly

"Wow. Your boss comes here sometimes, on his lunch break with a boy who has glasses, Yasu I think his name is" She says absently

"Yasu is great! Kazuya not so much"

"Oh I've noticed" She laughs and Mai laughs too

"Thank you for the ice cream. I owe you"

"Non-sense, but is there any chance you can give Yasu my number?" She asks as she scribbles it down on a napkin

"Not a problem"

With that the two girls part ways. Mai sighs as she makes her way to the office. Knowing full well that if Naru isn't there Lin will be. She enters the office

"Naru?" She shouts curiously

He peeps his head out of his office door, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of his assistant

"Mai? What are you doing here?" He asks

"Naru. I swear I will never straighten my hair to impress a guy ever again" She huffs plonking onto the couch

He sits beside her, casually curious in her ramblings

"What happened?"

"Lavi, my first date in like three years made ME pay for the food then left me there" She says

"He what?"

"Yeah he left me at McDonalds Naru, who does that?"

"And you walked here? In the dark, by yourself?" He was mad and she could tell

"Yes I did but that's not the problem"

He places a hand on her shoulder

"I know Mai, but that worries me. Having you walk around the streets late at night when you're so danger prone"

Rolling her eyes she turns to him, clearly not in the mood.

"I'll take you home"

She beams at him before jumping off the couch, he sighs but follows her picking his keys up on the way.

"Mai by the way, you look better with curly hair"

"Thank you Naru" She says chirpily as she pecks his cheek and makes her way into her apartment building. Naru smirks to himself before driving away.


End file.
